Deleted scenes from Muppet specials
''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *A brief scene with Jim Henson appearing on-camera to introduce the special was cut.Jim Henson: The Biography'' by Brian Jay Jones, page 215. *"Love Ya to Death" was shortened. *A sketch involving a monster dentist office. ''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Through the years, as the special moved from network to network, changes were made to ''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas in order to accommodate time constraints. Cuts were made, but in some cases, previously deleted material was added. The "Collector's Edition" DVD (which presents the original HBO version of the special, sans the Kermit the Frog scenes) also includes among its bonus features the footage that was cut from the original HBO version of the show (but had often been seen in extended/alternate edits in subsequent television airings and home video releases). For more information on the changes made to the special throughout the years, see the complete list of edits. *The song "Born in a Trunk" (sung by Mrs. Mink) was written for the special by Paul Williams and recorded by Marilyn Sokol, but was dropped prior to production. ''The Muppets Go to the Movies *An image of a scene with Kermit the Frog, Dudley Moore, Lily Tomlin, and Animal (clad in a snorkel) was released, but such scene does not appear in the special. *The following exchange between Statler and Waldorf after ''The Wizard of Oz medley was cut from the original airing of the special and subsequent re-airings, but was re-inserted in the international version: **'Waldorf:' I'd follow the yellow brick road. **'Statler:' Why? **'Waldorf:' It'd get me outta this theater! ''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show thumb|299px *Footage of Miss Piggy with Kermit performing "Lift The One You Love" from ''Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album was briefly shown in the opening montage of the Inner Tube pilot, but the number did not appear in the special. The scene is known to still exist in full. ''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *An image of Kermit and Sam the Eagle at the podium was taken on set, but no scene with the two appears in the special. Studio DC: Almost Live *The international "Extended Edition" DVD releases included 16 minutes of deleted scenes inserted into the specials. Among these is a scene in which Miss Piggy (accompanied by Rowlf the Dog on the piano) pitches her own version of "That's Just the Way We Roll" to the Jonas Brothers, a scene in which Piggy accidentally changes into a clown costume for her number with the Cheetah Girls, and several scenes revolving around The Swedish Chef making smoothies for Moises Arias, Jake T. Austin, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Image:StudioDC-AlmostLive-DVD-ExtEd-01.jpg Image:StudioDC-AlmostLive-DVD-ExtEd-02.jpg Image:StudioDC-AlmostLive-DVD-ExtEd-03.jpg A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *The "Extended Edition" DVD of the special included 7 minutes of deleted scenes re-inserted into the special. *The Muppets Stocking Stuffer Smorgasbord feature of the DVD release includes four additional deleted scenes: ** The Electric Mayhem leave the apartment house to go to their favorite holiday destination. ** Two snails run for their lives after Crazy Harry sets off an explosion. ** Another scene with the two snails trying to outrun the shrapnel from the explosion, long after the explosion is over. ** Claire finishes writing her letter, and gives it to Gonzo. Sources See also *Productions that have been edited on video *Deleted scenes from Muppet movies __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unfinished TV Shows Category:Deleted Scenes